


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by ChattonKat



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is dying, Angst, F/F, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, My first fic, amity and luz are dating, i give you that, idk how to tag, im so sorry, kind of a songfic??, luz is crying, pls be nice im trying, tw// death, tw// mild blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChattonKat/pseuds/ChattonKat
Summary: (Based on a post by @thewritersgarden on insta)How could things have gone so horribly wrong?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC LET'S GOOOOOOOOO
> 
> please be nice I'm trying my best
> 
> the post: https://www.instagram.com/p/CF70phxA170/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet
> 
> I realized when I reread the post that I got the characters backwards. I think this fits better though.
> 
> little tw// death, mild blood

"You are my sunshine... my only sunshine..."

Luz stared down at the body of her nearly-lifeless girlfriend, Amity, still trying to figure out how they got there. One moment, they were on the perfect date for their three-month anniversary, and the next, Luz was holding Amity while she bled to death in her arms.

"You make me happy... when skies are gray..."

Luz would always sing that song whenever her girlfriend needed cheering up, and now, as said girlfriend was injured and Luz was the one in need of cheering up, Amity was singing it to her.

"Ammy... please..." Luz sobbed, "don't leave me..."

"You'll never know, dear... how much I love you..."

"Ammy... I love you too..."

"Please don't take... my sunshine... away..."

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh I'm working an au and some other things but here have some angst
> 
> please leave a comment and kudos. again, this is my first fic and I'd love the feedback :3
> 
> talk to me @chatton.kat on insta, my DMs are open (I don't know how to talk to people but I'll try)


End file.
